Fermentable dietary carbohydrates make up roughly two-thirds of the young pig's diet and provide a valuable energy source. Unfortunately, ingredients rich in carbohydrates are expensive and, as such, their use dramatically impacts the cost of production. For example, the most utilized source of fermentable carbohydrate in piglet feeds immediately post weaning is lactose. In fact, lactose and ingredients with lactose have been shown to be beneficial in early nursery diets. Many producers feed lactose levels of approximately 20% in the first diet post weaning, and then reduce the level of lactose in subsequent post weaning diets. While lactose provides an excellent, easily digestible energy source, it may also facilitate the development of beneficial bacteria in the gastrointestinal tract of the piglet, such as Lactobacilli. 
Because of the relatively high cost of lactose compared to other carbohydrate sources, a need exists for ingredients or combinations of ingredients that may be utilized in piglet feed rations to replace all or part of the lactose content without negatively impacting piglet health or performance.